To be Alone
by TanithSeh1011
Summary: Form one who knew not but the thrill of battle. From one who longed for more. From one who found there is nothing more.[yaoi][oneshot]


Just something random I thought up while searching for something to read.

**

* * *

**

**To be Alone**

By: Brigette Jackson-Cox

--

I was alone, the world around me strange and alien. Yet finding myself in a unknown land was nothing truly new to me. Ever sense I had left the forest I met nothing but the alien, nothing but the unknown. Nothing but the horrible and dead. And for seven years I had known nothing but the thrill of battle. Until I saw him.

--

My footsteps echoed off the water, fadding into the dripping that came from somewhere. It was then I felt it. The persence of another. I turned to see him standing there under the long dead tree. Standing there so casual, leaning back unto it as if he knew no plight, as if nothing in the world bothered him.

As he looked up I saw his eyes, the dark orbs which reflected my own battle hardened face. I saw with a shock of horror that he had my own face, a shadow of myself. With a few cautious steps I dared draw nearer. He flashed, for the brefest of seconds, a intoixcating smile.

He sprung, his sword in hand. I rased my own to block the attaack. Naturally it seemed, nothing fulled me except the call of battle. Yet somehow this seemed different. His movements were too similar to my own. Every attack matched. Every dodge perdicted. And soon we both had gotten nowhere but tired and covered with sweat. This couldn't go on. His eyes met mine as we stood, nither of us moving. Standing ready, waiting, hopeing, wishing, begging. It wasn't as if it was plained but we were that much alike.

That was when the clatter of metel echoed around the chamber it was both of our swords which had fallen unto the floor. Both of us who looked down in shock to see we were now without blade.

His movement was calculated, and suspoious, at first. We moved ever nearer, knowing we were enimes, yet not knowing why we had left our battle. And at the same time knowing the battle was not over. With a shaking hand I ran my fingers along his jaw. His flesh was solid and warm, heated blood boiling from battle, the way mine was. Within that one motion our end was at hand.

I soon foud myslef within his grasp. Bewitched by his embrace. I could remember no one ever holding me, not like this. I doubt I will ever be sure what exactly happened next, for I remember the feeling more the then actions. They were, magical. All knowledge of time a space lost. I felt connected to something other than my sword for the first time ever. A conncetion so deep I thought not even the goddesses could destract me from it.

It hadn't been the first time I had been wrong, and would not be the last. It was as I was beside myself with the pleasure of it all that the only person with a voice shrill enough to get my attenton regaurdless of what I doing woke my from my spell.

"Link!" The tiny farie's voice smashed through my head. My eye shot open as I saw him above me a dagger in hand. My reflexices sharp. I moved with less than a second to spare. He came at me again. His eyes hungry for something more that passion, blood. I took up the only thing within my grasp. The powerful hammer of goron design. With all my strength I brought it down upon him. Striking his shoulder. His cry of pain was drowned out as a wave of anger over came him. With his sword in hand he came at me. Ducking out of the way, he swing took him to far. With one last powerful blow I brought the hammer down upon his skull.

It seemed ages I stood there. My boots long soaked with his dark blood. I could do no more that look at him, wondering what was happening to me. With his death something inside me seemed to break. I now realized the lonsomeness of my existance. Angry that for one moment, for one beautiful moment, even if it had been false. Just for one moment I had had someone just for me.

--

Putting my battle glare firmly back into place I shteathed my sword and moved off to collect my prized.

--

When I returned to the chamber, a newly acquired weapon in hand. I found he wasn't there any longer. The room gave to trace that he had ever existed. His blood was gone as was his sword and his body.

Had he really died? Had the temple spirits taken him away? Or was he still there, badly hurt, watching? I chose not to care. I should have learned long ago, when I left Saira alone in the forest, that I was meant for this. I was meant to be alone.

--

The End,

for now


End file.
